Howard/Gallery - Himself
Howard S02E12 Howards desk 2.jpg|The many faces of Howard. S02E12 Howard superman comic.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. S02E12 Howard in bed.jpg|Howard sulking at home. Howard doing a magic trick.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Happy time in space. HowardWolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. Howard's dad.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. Howard.png|Howard Wolowitz. Here to fix the cable 2.jpg|We're here to fix the cable. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard Wolowitz meeting Amy. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg|Talking to Bernie from the ISS. Howard1.jpg|Picture of Howard Wolowitz. Howardwolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. BAT.png|I'm Batman. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Howard on the International Space Station. S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg|Howard in the space station. Cof4.jpg|Hairy geek. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. Crp61.png|A date night at home. Tel12.jpg|Stuart can't babysit. Tel16.jpg|Stuart interrupts them. FI35.png|Howard. CC4.jpg|The mess in the closet. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. Ler2.jpg|Howard crushed after Penny's brutally honest appraisal of him. S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg|In space. SML3.jpg|Jewish boy enjoying trimming the Christmas tree. Twv- Howard.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Ste9.png|Howard going out looking for women wearing an eye patch. Howard.png|Howard. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S4-E04.jpg|Howard in his bedroom. CE4.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. The Launch Acceleration Howard.jpg|Howard hears that his NASA ISS mission is cancelled. Ler8.jpg|Howard about to try to kiss Penny. Bh10.jpg|Singing "Bernadette" to Bernadette to apologize to her. The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard on the International Space Station. Bh9.jpg|Howard. Ven4.jpg|Howard singing "Bernadette" for his Bernie. NUX3.jpg|You're sleeping with that old lady for millions of dollars? You lucky dog. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg|Howard not feeling well in space. Simon johnny tbbt 01.jpg|Howard. ConImp4.jpg|Talking about being an astronaut. Goth2.jpg|Howard meets Goth girls. Goth1.jpg|Picking out a tattoo. Fuzzy22.jpg|Playing video games. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Practicing his light saber moves. Nut3.jpg|Don't toy with me, woman. Bit3.jpg|I choose you! Soki4.jpg|Howard asleep at home. Howard ans his magic trick.jpg|Howard. Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. S6EP03 - Howard going nuts.jpg|A drugged Howard is cartwheeling in the ISS. BFP2.jpg|Yelling back at his unseen mother. Thur2.jpg|Howard at his mother's house. Spel11.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard at the International Space Station. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Saber practice. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard thinks expansion packs are for losers. Tenas11.png|Howard can fix it. Nose13.png|The real problem is Raj. Nose11.png|Howard doesn't want to tell Bernadette her faults. Pants63.png|Cleaning out the oven upon Bernadette's insistence. Lv14.png|What's this part? TO8.png|Like Raj would break up with a woman who has sex with him. TO45.png|Which yogurt? TBTA-13.jpg|Howard found a dog. aws56.png|Howard found a dog in the backyard. Past9.png|His favorite new band name is "Footprints on the Moon". Doc6.png|Making himself a PB&J sandwich like his mother used to. MD5.png|Helping Sheldon finds a new girlfriend. MD2.png|Howard found Amy, so he gets to help Sheldon again. Aq26.png|Smug look after they didn't need help at the soup kitchen. Kl48.png|Looking for their band's one fan. Bet101.png|Post-coital euphoria after the new Star Wars movie. 27 Howard has an epiphany about what else he can do with his robot hand.jpg|Yeah, right there. 26 oh yeah thats the spot.jpg|Neck massage. 02That is the Walowitz Progamable Hand.jpg|Wolowitz Progamable Hand. 38 Howard stuck.jpg|Stuck robot arm. Iss27.png|Watching Stuart pack and leave. TGE-2.jpg|Waiting with the high class hookers. Iss10.png|Howard. Fe57.png|Talking to Raj about dating two girls. Pos12.jpg|Pregnant. Pn24.png|Calm after his new baby rant. Pn23.png|What if the kid has my nose? Pn14.png|I'm going to be a father. Pn7.png|Are you sure? Pn6.png|Pregnant. Pn4.png|Are. BA11.png|Maybe we could do that. ju15.png|Howard acknowledging Bernie's sexy comment. gt44.png|Enjoying Leonard's pain. gt52.png|Howard reaction to the nuts. LS2.jpg|Howard at the comic book store. rv34.png|If you disagree, then you will disappear. 10.01_tbbt-tcc-6.jpg|Talking to the Air Force. Redo20.png|Setting up a meeting with Colonel Williams. Redo21.png|At work on Thursday is fine. 10.04 tce-12.jpg|Howard. Flash3.png|Working on the mini-gyro. tub14.png|This book says...Bleech! 10.08 tbbi-8.jpg|Howard. V9.png|You think you have viewers. Howardattheendoftheseries.jpg Bb25.png|So you're the astronomer? CL64.png|Go see what Bernadette wants. LR-10.jpg|Howard looking naughty. bn41.png|Her? Iss27.png|Howard. Howard1.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. Howardwolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. BAT.png|I'm Batman. Pos12.jpg|"Pregnant." Howard Wolowitz Official NASA Portrait.jpg|Howard Wolowitz Official NASA Portrait. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Howard on the International Space Station. S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg|Howard in the space station. Soft17.png|Howard on Raj's alien message project. Cof4.jpg|Hairy nerd. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. gt44.png|Enjoying Leonard's pain. Iss10.png|Why don't you send Leonard? gt52.png|Howard reaction to the nuts. Step52.png|Howard and eye patch going out looking for women. FI35.png|Howard. ju15.png|Howard acknowledging Bernie's sexy comment. Snap14.png|Shooting a spitball at Sheldon, the lousy teacher. A29.jpg|Howard. Zam22.png|I feel terrible. Novel8.png|Dr. Silver. MD5.png|Howard helping Sheldon's love life. MD2.png|Howard. Doc5.png|Let's talk, Howard. Pn24.png|Howard calming down. Pn23.png|What if the baby has this nose? Pn14.png|I'm going to be a father. Corr7.png|Howard driving the guys to Mexico. Zam11.png|You're never going to be far from me again. S204.jpg|Howard at LA Angels' stadium. CC4.jpg|The mess in the closet. Po29.png|Howard closes the drapes on Sheldon. Po23.png|Setting up to watch the wedding. Fenc1.png|Racking up those miles. TO8.png|Sure Raj is going to break up with a woman who will have sex with him. TO45.png|Howard in his new home. LR-10.jpg|Howard looking naughty. Snap15.png|Howard being a terrible student. Hs25.png|Puff!! BA11.png|We could do that. Nose11.png|Howard doesn't want to tell Bernadette things that bother him about her. Pants63.png|Howard cleaning out the stove. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. Ler2.jpg|Howard crushed after Penny's brutally honest appraisal of him. A22.jpg|Bird blaster. Pn7.png|Are you sure? Fe57.png|Listening to Raj talk to Claire in lieu of Emily. Pn6.png|Pregnant? Pn4.png|"Are". S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg|In space. Den40.png|My Mom died. SML3.jpg|Jewish boy enjoying trimming the Christmas tree. Twv- Howard.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Ste9.png|Howard going out looking for women wearing an eye patch. Howard.png|Howard. Lever.jpg|Howard using a stop sign as a lever on the stuck lug nut. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S4-E04.jpg|Howard in his bedroom. The Launch Acceleration Howard.jpg|Howard hears that his NASA ISS mission is cancelled. Ler8.jpg|Howard about to try to kiss Penny. Bh10.jpg|Singing "Bernadette" to Bernadette to apologize to her. Bh9.jpg|Howard. Ven4.jpg|Howard singing "Bernadette" for his Bernie. NUX3.jpg|You're sleeping with that old lady who has millions of dollars? You lucky dog. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg|Howard not feeling well in space. Simon johnny tbbt 01.jpg|Howard. ConImp4.jpg|Talking about being an astronaut. Goth2.jpg|Howard meets the Goth girls. Goth1.jpg|Picking out a tattoo. Fuzzy22.jpg|Playing video games. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Practicing his light saber moves. Nut3.jpg|Don't toy with me, woman. Bit3.jpg|I choose you! Soki4.jpg|Howard asleep at home. Howard ans his magic trick.jpg|Howard. Bet101.png|Post-movie after glow. Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. S6EP03 - Howard going nuts.jpg|A drugged Howard is cart wheeling in the ISS. BFP2.jpg|Yelling back at his unseen mother. Thur2.jpg|Howard at his mother's house. Past9.png|I have a good band bane. "Footprints on the Moon". Spel11.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. TO97.png|Didn't get away from Bernie. Hall13.png|Howard's NASA portrait. Snap21.png|Howard and Mars rover prototype throwing out the first pitch. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Saber practice. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard thinks expansion packs are for losers. Doc6.png|Making himself a bologna sandwich. 10.01_tbbt-tcc-6.jpg|Talking to the Air Force. Redo20.png|Setting up a meeting with Colonel Williams. Redo21.png|At work on Thursday is fine. 10.04 tce-12.jpg|How about Bloberta? Mil41.png|Howard trying the scanner. Mil13.png|Talking to Howard's cousin. Mil14.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Mil15.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Flash3.png|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.05 thtc-7.jpg|Oh, true, but think of how much you’ve accomplished. tub14.png|This book says...Bleech! 10.08 tbbi-8.jpg|Howard having dinner. Geo3.jpg|My toy is the greatest thing? Bb25.png|So you're the astronomer? SH3.png|Toy Stephen Hawking. CL64.png|Go see what Bernadette wants. bn41.png|Her? Hll62.png|Howards returns for his daughter. TRR15.jpg|Working on Halley's floor squeaks. LRA27.png|Swinging from the ceiling. LRA29.png|Howard thinking about alternate methods. LRA30.png|Montaineering harness. LRA31.png|Slingshot trial. LRA32.png|Hypothetical slingshot result. LRA50.png|Testing his pattern for squeaks. LRA51.png|If I were a rich man. LRA66.png|Accidental split. Novel8.png|Dr. Silver. TAA-12.jpg|We went to Chinatown. Tam15.png|Howard finds Sheldon's on-line enemies list. LH25.png|Show me the money! Vill22.jpg|Howard working on his VHS tape player. Vill23.jpg|The younger Great Howdini. Vill38.jpg|Howard's new act. Vill39.jpg|There's magic to do! Vill51A.jpg|Howard wants more magic in his act. Pc107.png|I'm fully behind you, buddy. Pc108.png|Oh God. India? TDO-8.jpg|Meaning you're invited! Jt53.jpg|Switching to Christopher Walken. Jt99.jpg|Howard imitating Leonard. CV40.jpg|In the comic book store. TLA-14.jpg|Howard reading his story to Halley. TLA-23.jpg|Howard's story. lar8.jpg|She is my daughter. Young8.jpg|Howard at 9 with video game and magic tricks. matcon26.jpg|The guy that wants to have his feelings hurt. matcon45.jpg|Get your best friend back. You're my best friend. Young7.jpg|Nine-Year-Old Howard playing a video game. Young8.jpgNine-Year-Old Howard. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Howard